


Foil Hats

by astraplain



Series: Good Business [10]
Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 08:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7093798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey's got a lot of Chinese food and something on his mind</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foil Hats

"Don't even ask," Casey said as he barged into the room, dark-eyed and hair askew. He dumped enough Chinese food to feed everyone in their zip code down onto the coffee table, nearly burying the remote.

"Bad day, honey?" Zeke drawled, leaning forward to save the steamed dumplings from an untimely introduction to the carpet.

"You don't want to know," Casey retorted, digging around in his coat pockets and producing a yo-yo, a spool of fishing line, a silver sharpie marker and some duct tape. He set them down on the coffee table - thankfully not on the food - and went rummaging again. This time he found a stick of gum, some change, a plastic spork and a tennis ball sized wad of aluminum foil.

Setting it down with the rest, he finally took off his coat and dropped down onto the sofa. He leaned over and gave Zeke a kiss.

"Gonna tell me anyway?" Zeke asked, already knowing the answer. He muted the TV and they both stared at it for a few minutes, neither of them really seeing more than a colorful blur. After a while Zeke leaned forward and started sorting out the food. There were plenty of plastic utensils and a few packaged wooden chopsticks too.

He picked container at random and started to eat. He knew Casey couldn't resist Chinese food and it looked like he bought all of his favorites as well as Zeke's.

"Dumplings," Casey said, picking the item farthest away as an excuse to drape himself over Zeke's legs while reaching for the container. He lingered there, pressing his nose against Zeke's knee and just breathing.

Zeke set his food down and rested one hand on Casey's neck, stroking it lightly. Casey was as tense as if he was on deadline, but there was nothing due until next month.

"Remember that letter I got a couple of months ago? The one from the guy who found that old magazine article about... the slugs?" They usually avoided talking about the most memorable event of their high school career - the time aliens invaded their town and almost everyone turned against them. In the end they'd been called heroes for defeating the aliens - they'd even been on the news and on some magazine covers. But other news stories took over and things settled back into dull routine in the town of Herrington.

The topic of aliens had come up a few times over the past ten years – but neither of them would answer those questions and eventually the subject was dropped. In private, Casey always referred to it as “the thing with the slugs”.

“I thought you threw that letter away?” Zeke reached over and picked up the container of lemon chicken. He held the container low for Casey to take a bit of chicken before choosing one for himself.

“I did. Same with the other four from the same guy. He wanted me to speak at some meeting for fans of alien abduction.”

“Alien abduction has fans?” Zeke ‘oofed’ as Casey pushed off his upper leg and sat up. “Watch the hands, you might want some of those parts later.”

“I definitely want them later,” Casey leered before adding, “It’s probably more accurate to say fans of alien contact.”

“Big difference.” Zeke rolled his eyes, then they went distant for a moment. “You know, I think I still have the recipe for that stuff we used to kill the slugs. Could be a whole new market.”

“Alien Accessories – don’t just make contact, make an impression,” Casey intoned before dissolving into giggles. He reached for the lo mein and slurped a noodle, spraying himself and Zeke with sauce. Before Zeke could protest, Casey leaned over and licked him clean.

“You’re in a mood,” Zeke teased when Casey finally went back to eating.

“It’s not every day you get abducted – even if aliens aren’t involved. I’m processing.”

“You’re hogging the crab rangoon. That’s not the same thing as processing. And by abducted, do you mean kidnapped by a foil-hat wearing lunatic?”

“Yes, well, he wasn’t wearing the hat when he kidnapped me. He put that on later when we went to his clubhouse.”

“The one with all the alien abduction fans? They have a clubhouse?”

“Technically it’s a big rental storage unit, but they’re saving up.”

“Take me to your storage unit.” Zeke mused over the phrase for a minute before deciding it needed work. “So they’re not marketing types. Any idea what they wanted you for?”

“I’m not sure, actually. They showed me around – the décor was thrift shop chic, you would have liked it. Then we had homemade chocolate chip cookies and talked about aliens. It was kind of like spending the afternoon with Stokes when she’s on an X-Files kick.”

“They didn’t ask about the slugs?”

“Not really – just showed me the magazine and asked if it was really me on the cover. They asked me to sign it, so I did. They let me keep the sharpie.” Casey liked sharpies – there was a rainbow array of them in their own drawer in his art studio.

“Did they give you the yo-yo too?”

“And the rest of the stuff, except the gum and change – that was already in my pocket. They said they were peace offerings in case I met any more aliens.” Casey set down the carton of food he’d been playing with and settled in against Zeke with a sigh. “They were pretty nice, actually. Jason, the guy that kidnapped me, gave me his email address. I told him I’d let him know when the next issue of my zine is published.”

“Not a bad afternoon then – get kidnapped and make new friends. Even if they do wear foil hats.”

“They gave me one too. Although now that I think of it, they said I wasn't their first abductee. Maybe I should be jealous...” Casey reached out for the wad of foil but Zeke got it first.

“Time to put the toys away,” Zeke teased. “Let’s clean up and go for a swim. We haven’t used the pool in a week and the neighbors have missed our gorgeous bodies.”

“Just because Ms. Emmers put a telescope on her balcony doesn't mean we have to give her reason to use it." Casey caught Zeke's shirt and pulled him close. "Unless you want to give her a show?"

"Let her get her own alien slug slayer." Zeke pulled Casey to his feet, leaned in close and handed him an armload of Chinese food containers. "See you in the kitchen."

Zeke took off with his pile of containers leaving Casey to follow at a slower pace. By the time he reached the kitchen Zeke was half in the fridge putting the food away. Casey handed his containers over and went to the sink to wash his hands. He missed the items on the sink completely until he reached for the hand towel and saw the ball of foil, a gold sharpie and a yo-yo.

He turned towards Zeke, mouth open only to be grabbed and kissed so fiercely that every last thought left his brain.

Who needs foil hats? he wondered before Zeke lifted him up onto table and started kissing downward. 

::end::


End file.
